


No Cops At Pride, Just Starfleet Hugs

by musicmillennia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dad McCoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McSpirk Moms Unite, Multi, No Plot, Pride Parade, dad Sulu, dadmiral Pike, for the rejected babies, hugs everywhere, if you are one of them bless you and I love you, just a warning, listen we are gonna feel good damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Pride Months happens to fall in the time between five year missions. Pike decides to recruit some volunteers for Free Parent Hugs.In which Leonard is a Dad through and through, Demora gets new siblings, Amanda likes to knit, and Vulcans have their own versions of hugs. Happy Early Pride Month!
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock, Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Eleanora McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Enterprise Crew & Everyone, James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Winona Kirk & James T. Kirk
Comments: 53
Kudos: 301





	No Cops At Pride, Just Starfleet Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> that post about Free Dad Hugs came back onto my Tumblr and I had that Epiphany that artists will understand. I threw up in prouves' dms and she was ALL FOR IT, so I will thank her for her support
> 
> this takes place between the first five year mission and the second, 'cause y'all know there's gonna be a second. This is literally just word vomit meant to spread love, no plot whatsofuckingever

They let them customize their shirts to a degree. The _Enterprise_ crew all agree to put their flags on the back. Otherwise, the colors are their respective departments, with the A's replaced by the Starfleet logo.

"Did you put on sunscreen?"

"Yes, Bones," Jim groans.

Leonard turns to Uhura.

She smiles. "I made sure before I put on his warpaint."

Jim squawks, gaping mouth stretching the pansexual colors on his cheekbones. "You'll believe her and not me?"

Leonard's reply is interrupted by a shy "hey." He turns around to a small black woman in a Lesbian Pride tank top and black shorts. Her black hair's done up in a high bun with a bright pink scrunchy.

Leonard's face softens. "Hey, kid."

She buries her face in his chest. When Leonard murmurs how proud he is, she shakes a little and holds him tight.

Jim approaches as soon as she recovers and asks her pronouns. She answers she's cis, and he asks, "Can I give my sister a hug too?"

On his command gold tank is _Free Brother Hugs_ in big black letters. The girl laughs, gray eyes shining, and lets Jim engulf her, shrieking when he lifts her off the ground.

"Hey, me next!" Uhura calls with her _Free Sister Hugs._ The girl looks like she's in heaven. "What's your name, sister?"

"Regina," the girl says into her shoulder.

"Yes, queen!" Jim shouts, making her laugh again.

Regina rejoins the crowd with a tearful goodbye. Uhura decides to join the throng to spread the love a little farther down. She's swamped with hugs every other step.

"Well done."

Everyone turns and—"Spock!" Jim says, taking Spock's wrists.

"What the hell does that mean?" Leonard asks, raising an eyebrow at Spock's long-sleeved _Free Sibling_ _Vulcan Validation_ shirt, the A's matching the crew's.

"My mother commissioned it," Spock replies. "For those who do not prefer touch, Vulcans are the logical choice."

"That's amazing!" Jim says.

"...my father is wearing one as well."

Jim's entire face lights up. " _No_."

Spock turns and gestures. And there is Sarek, logical Vulcan, standing in a long-sleeved hunter green shirt that says _Free Parental Vulcan Validation_ and formal black trousers, hands behind his back as he stands next to Amanda at her enormous table of home-made Pride scarves and bracelets.

"I'm gonna die," Jim declares.

"Hope not. I put way too much effort in you."

Jim whirls around, and there's Pike in the _Free Dad Hugs_ tank and black sunglasses.

"I'm gonna _die_!"

"You knew he was volunteering," Leonard says, "He _recruited_ us."

"I suspect he did not expect Admiral Pike to wear such clothing," Spock says.

Pike puts his hands on his hips. "A man can't wear a tank top on a hot day, Kirk?"

Jim gives a verbal keyboard smash. Leonard pinches the bridge of his nose and mutters under his breath.

"Hey, bro." This time it's a tall Andorian wearing nonbinary colored bracelets and a _I Am The They in They Say_ approaching Jim.

Jim beams. "Hey! Good to see you!" He has to go on his tip-toes to put his arms around the Andorian's shoulders.

The Andorian's breath hitches. "My, uh. My parents support me, but my little brother. Doesn't."

"Well, as your other brother, I'm proud you came out here, sib," Jim replies earnestly.

"Thanks, man," the Andorian croaks. "I'm Shress."

"You have fun, okay Shress? Come visit whenever you want. I'm here all day."

"...okay." After another few moments, Shress pulls back and smiles. "Okay."

Jim pats them on the back as they leave. They throw him another smile. Cheering friends are waiting for them.

"Good job, Jim," Pike says, "I knew I was right to pick you."

Jim seems to glow from the inside. Then he says, "I gotta see Sarek up close. Come on!"

"Didn't realize I was comin' with you," Leonard says as he's yanked by the hand.

Spock is readily following. "You have failed to notice the pattern? I am, as you would say, surprised."

"You green-blooded—"

"Boys!" Amanda calls, "How are you? Did you want a bracelet?"

And really, no one can say no to Amanda. Leonard gets a bisexual one, and Jim gets a pansexual one. Spock raises his rainbow bracelet when Jim lifts his to show it off.

"By our powers combined," Jim says.

Spock tilts his head. "I fail to ascertain your meaning."

"Old reference," Leonard says.

"Anyway, I came over to say," Jim spins on his heel, "Sarek, you're lookin' good!"

"Thank you, Captain. It was a clever decision by my wife."

Amanda brushes her fingers against his. Her headscarf is a lovely bright floral pattern, her _Free Mom Hugs_ t-shirt a lively pink. Leonard thinks some people are meant to be mothers; she's definitely one of them.

She sees something over his shoulder and gasps. Grinning, she says, "There's a surprise for you boys!"

Behind Leonard, a voice yells, "Lenny!"

Another says, "Hey, kiddo."

Jim chokes on spit. " _Mom_?"

Leonard gapes like a fish. " _Mama_?"

Eleanora McCoy and Winona Kirk look entirely too smug in their _Free Mom Hugs_ shirts. Winona's is operations red, Eleanora's summer yellow.

Pike claps Jim and Leonard's shoulders. "Amanda and I thought the more the merrier. Who better than the mothers who raised two of Starfleet's best?"

"Lenny, close your mouth!" Eleanora chides, closing her son's mouth, "Admiral Pike is right, I raised you better n' that, damn it."

"That's where you get it from," Jim says, looking way too excited.

"Spock, right?" Winona says, raising the ta'al. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And you as well, Lieutenant Commander," Spock replies, responding in kind.

"Only good things, I hope," Winona teases, nudging her son.

Jim grins. "I mean, I did tell 'im about the time you programmed the tractor to go 90."

"Hey, that _is_ a good thing."

"Didn't it explode?" Leonard asks.

Winona shrugs. "No one got hurt, and we had a good time."

Leonard feels a vein popping in his temple. "Woman, do you know what kind of example you've set for your son? He's gonna work me into an early grave!"

"Leonard Horatio McCoy!" Eleanora snaps. She's a plump woman of medium height and can use every inch.

Winona doesn't look at all offended. Jim got her challenging smile. "Can't help genetics, Doctor. But I'll have a talk with him."

Jim looks appropriately afraid. Leonard is somewhat vindicated, though—

"I do not think a 'talk' will be effective, Lieutenant Commander," Spock says, "Jim has a propensity to disobey orders on principle."

Jim coughs.

"Oh, don't worry, Commander." Holy shit, Jim's even got her crazy eyes. "He'll listen to me."

Jim subtly puts Spock between him and his mother. Spock gracefully sidesteps. Amanda's laughing herself pink.

* * *

"Hi!" Demora chirps, "I'm your sister!"

The guy who just hugged Hikaru—Brian—smiles in a way that breaks Ben's heart. "Yeah?"

Demora holds up her arms, bouncing up and down. Brian gets on his knees to hug her. Ben's going to burst with pride.

"I'm your other dad, if you want," Ben says, "I'm his husband."

Brian hugs him. "This is awesome. Thank you."

"Happy Pride, son," Ben tells him, "We're so happy you're embracing who you are."

He feels tears on his neck.

"This was an amazing idea," Ben says when Brian's gone.

"It really was," Hikaru replies. "Pike knows what he's doing."

"I've got so many sib'ings!" Demora cries, still bouncing.

Hikaru could light up the city. "Yeah you do, honey."

* * *

"Mom—"

"Jim, you know I'm not actually gonna lecture you, right?"

Jim puts his arms behind his back. He's gotten more executive behaviors. "Yeah, well. You kinda don't have to."

Winona crosses her arms and smiles. "Good to know I haven't lost my touch." She nods over Jim's shoulder. "So when are you gonna hug Pike?"

Jim starts.

"Come on, Jimmy. You can't seriously think I see him as a threat. No one can replace your father, but—" Winona stops and sighs. "Pike's your _dad_. I've had more than five years to get used to the idea."

Jim's throat bobs. "He's not—"

Winona raises her eyebrow.

"...you look way too much like Spock."

"Good. You're more likely to listen to him."

"Mom!"

Winona manhandles Jim around and pushes him back towards Amanda's table. "Go hug him."

Jim turns and hugs her first. "I'm—"

"No," Winona whispers, barely audible over the crowd, "Never apologize to me for loving someone."

* * *

Over his latest child's shoulder, Leonard sees Jim walk towards Pike with more caution than he thought he was capable of. Amelia heads back to the parade before Jim reaches him.

Pike smiles. "How you doin', son?"

Jim jerks forward in an _act before you can think_ that usually gives Leonard angina. Now, though, he's pretty sure he just got another year on his life, because Jim's finally hugging Pike.

"I believe the phrase is, 'this was a long time coming,'" Spock says, offering his index and middle fingers.

Leonard takes them. He opens his mouth, but Winona beats him to it: "Damn right."

Jim hugs Pike for a long time, and Winona looks sad and so, so proud. Leonard realizes that maybe the woman wasn't there often, but she loves her kid in that all-encompassing way a Kirk can.

Amanda takes a picture. Eleanora demands a copy. Leonard heads over to ask for one too. He has a feeling Jim's gonna want it.

* * *

("I—I, uh."

"I know." Pike rubs Jim's back. "I know.")

* * *

Eleanora quickly becomes a popular hugger. She just looks like a poster mom with her perm and Southern accent, greeting everyone with a "Hey, honey!" or "Hiya, sugar!"

Amanda's a close second, though. She exudes the Mom Vibe—not to mention the gifts she hands out. Leonard wonders where she got the time to knit and string all those scarves and bracelets. He decides to ask.

"Oh, other mothers were kind enough to help!" Amanda replies, "Your mother included."

"Anytime, Mandy!" Eleanora calls before greeting another "honey."

"You did make most of them, wife," Sarek says.

Amanda waves at him. "Oh, you're sweet, dear."

"I am not a confection."

Amanda shakes her head. "He knows exactly what I mean," she tells Leonard.

Leonard smirks. "I think Spock knows more than he lets on too."

"Most definitely."

When Leonard catches Spock's eye across the way, the Vulcan is suitably troubled by his smile. And the fact that Leonard's talking to his mother.

"Did you know he had a teddy bear creature for a pet?" Amanda says.

"Oh _really_?"

"Mother." Suddenly, Spock is next to Leonard. "I believe you are discussing me without my permission."

Amanda's pulling out her personal PADD. "I have pictures. I'Chaya was a sweetheart."

Jim trots over, still bright-eyed from his Pike hug. "Bones, what are we looking at?" As always, he'd read trouble and ran right for it.

"I'Chaya is an infant in these photos," Spock says with an edge."

"You're right, Spock," Amanda says, looking wonderfully devious, "Here's the _grown-up_ teddy bear."

Leonard thinks he loves her.

"I think I love you," Jim says.

Amanda pats his cheek and shows him more photos. One of them happens to be Spock sleeping, curled against I'Chaya's side.

"Oh," Jim says, grabbing the PADD's other side, " _please_ send me this one."

"What's your comm number?"

" _Mother_."

Leonard pats Spock's back.

* * *

"Excuse me."

This parade-goer identifies xemself as Ray. Xe's come all the way from New York, moved in with an online friend in San Francisco after xir parents kicked xem out.

"Um." Xe shifts xir weight from foot to foot. "Vulcan's don't—touch often, right?"

"Correct," Sarek replies. "My goal is to explain the logic of your orientation to promote self-acceptance."

Ray's already smiling. "Really?"

"Indeed. Vulcans do not lie. To reject who you are, or believe that you can be anyone other than yourself, is the height of illogical behavior. That others, especially your biological parents, to likewise not express acceptance for their offspring is not only illogical but abhorrent to my people." Sarek holds up his hand, spreading and curling his fingers. "If you are amenable, this is how Vulcan families express their bond."

Ray's hand trembles a little. Xe touches xir fingertips to Sarek's.

"As your honorary parent, I accept you for who you are," Sarek says plainly. "As my wife would say, 'Happy Pride'." The expression is a bit awkward, but he's clearly sincere.

Ray's face is tight with trying not to cry. Xe can only whisper thanks, not trusting xir voice.

"Gratitude is not necessary, but I shall accept it as well," Sarek replies. When Ray drops her hand, he raises the ta'al. "Peace and long life, Ray."

Ray does a botched version. Xe scurries off.

"Sarek," Amanda says, soft with affection, "that was lovely."

"Thank you, wife. This is—quite pleasing."

Leonard crosses his arms. "Well, I'll be. Vulcans do feel."

Jim props an arm on his shoulder. "What, does Spock not kiss you enough?"

"I can list occurrences of our mutual affection," Spock says.

"Oh really? You keep track of that, huh?" Leonard says, "Didn't know Vulcans acknowledged such _illogical_ displays."

Spock stares blandly.

Jim huffs. "Alright, Bones. How 'bout this?"

Without warning, he takes Spock and _dips him_ , right in the middle of San Francisco Pride, and gives him a big kiss. Winona wolf-whistles over what seems to be the entire city's cheers.

Spock is green in the face when Jim lets him up. If Leonard didn't know any better, he'd say he was dazed.

Jim smirks. "Your turn."

Leonard backs up. "No. Damn it, Jim, _no_ —"

His stomach swoops. The ground feels way too close. Leonard digs his nails into Jim's neck, but Jim just laughs, 'cause Leonard's kissing back.

He staggers a bit, catching his balance. "I'm gonna kill you."

Jim grins. "Love you too."

* * *

They end the day by marching with fellow Starfleet officers. Jim slides into the front, grabbing the corner of their banner: _We're Here, We're Queer, and We're Exploring the Final Frontier_ , bracketed by Starfleet's logo.

The news is full of pictures the rest of the week, sweet ones like Nyota hugging Regina.

But, much to Leonard's mortification, they also show thedip kisses. The news anchor waxes poetic on the _bravery_ and _generosity_ of the flagship's Captain, his crew, and his partners.

"I'm gonna _kill you_!" Leonard roars.

Jim makes a kissy face.

He is promptly chased all over the house. Spock refuses to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've treated Winona unfairly. She must've tried her best—maybe she wasn't the greatest mom, but there's no evidence to suggest she was a bad one, esp with the glimpses we got in Beyond. So, Winona, I'm sorry.


End file.
